Stuck Together
by Aerilon452
Summary: John and Helen get stuck together in a cave in and have no choice but to feel the other and remember old times.


Summary: John and Helen get stuck in a cave in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary or the characters.

Rating: T

Pairing: Helen/John

If someone had told her a week ago that she was going to end up in the arms of John Druitt; she would have laughed hysterically. But seeing as now she was in his very strong, very warm arms it didn't seem so funny. Helen never would have thought she would end up in a cave in with John. He had sheltered most of the falling ruble but the weight of the rocks kept him plastered to her back and his arms locked firmly around her waist If the circumstances weren't so dire should would have enjoyed having him at her back, having his arms around her, and just feeling him close to her.

"John, are you ok?" Helen coughed between her words. Why did it have to be a cave in? She had seen nothing in the cave that would have done this. Maybe the structure hadn't been solid and when she and John teleported in their bodies had displaced whatever was keeping the cave intact. Whatever it was thinking about it now would do no good. If they didn't get out soon they might be crushed. And Helen had no intention of being crushed by a dilapidated cave.

"I'm alive, albeit slightly crushed," He coughed violently and felt his chest press against her back. John let his mind take a mental inventory of all his aches and pains. He had numerous scratches and bruises yet to form, John took stock that his ribs hurt the most. He was sure that he had a few fractured ribs, if not broken. Fractures always hurt worse then the actual breaks.

"This is not exactly what I had in mind," Helen quipped and tried not to notice John pressed against her, especially that certain part of him. It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission, but she had needed John, needed him to teleport her into the central chamber. Of course as soon as they appeared it was when the cave in began. She had told John to leave, but he hadn't listened and shielded her from the falling ruble. And now they were trapped together, stuck so close together that is brought back memories of times best forgotten.

Something was lodged in her side and Helen couldn't help but shift and try to move off whatever it was. Only every time she moved she heard John groan slightly. It wasn't her intention to make him respond but it was terribly uncomfortable on whatever it was that was rammed into her side.

"Helen… stop… moving," John gasped and tried to fight back the wave of pain and rising lust in his body. Being aroused was not what he needed.

"I need to shift, something is in my side," She explained and shifted again but John's arms tensed around her and she stilled, part from instinct and part was so she wouldn't feel too much of him which was already hard to do considering his entire front as pressed to her back.

"All right, we'll shift together," John drew in a shallow breath, tried to keep his rips from expanding too much, and shifted when Helen started to move. The shifted a fraction of an inch and it was all she needed to stay still, but whatever had been in her side was now between them. John could feel the edge of it as he shifted a little to get comfortable, well as comfortable as he could get under a pile of rocks.

Helen instantly felt better, but the rock, what she hoped was a rock, was now between her back and John's chest. At least it wasn't lodged in her side any longer. She was still a little unsure about having John at her back, but there he was and there was no separating right now. She craned her neck and tried to look around, the only thing she saw was a small sliver of day light, and where there was day light there was air filling this little space so they wouldn't suffocate. That had Helen feeling marginally better, albeit just by a fraction. "John, move yours arms."

"I can't," John replied and froze, pain radiated in his chest, but that wasn't what made him freeze. He felt warm liquid on Helen's side. "Helen, look at my hand." He said and moved his hand out from her body. He ran his thumb over his other four fingers and felt the texture of her blood. There would always be a difference between blood and water.

"Bugger," Helen growled when she saw the crimson color of her blood lightly coating John's hand. She leaned her head back and touched his shoulder as her temple touched his jaw.

"Does it hurt?" John replaced his hand and put pressure to her wound to staunch the small amount of blood flow she had. It was better to be safe and than sorry and John was not about to gamble with Helen's life, no matter how immortal she appeared to be at the moment.

She shook her head and for the hundredth time called herself stupid for even coming to this unstable cave. But there had been an Abnormal sighting, a rare abnormal, and she just had to save it and get it to the Sanctuary. She took stock of all the missions she went on, all of them had had their share of dangers. It was as if she had a serious death wish and she was tempting her own immortal fate. Almost one year to the day Ashley had sacrificed herself and Helen was finding it hard to just go on, maybe that was why she was tempting fate and seeking out John. "Can you reach my phone?" Helen asked, an idea springing into her mind.

"If I take my hand away from your wound," John replied and understood. He ran his hand slowly over her right hip but didn't find the outline of a phone in her jacket. She sucked in a breath and John suppressed a smile. He knew the effect he had on her and now was not the time to exploit it, but he couldn't help himself.

"John, my phone is in my left pocket, my left pants pocket," Helen said. She shifted a little so he could slip his hand down into the pocket, into the thin layer of fabric that separated his hand from the soft skin of her thigh.

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference," John whispered into her ear and was rewarded with a shudder. But her shudder caused pain to blossom in his chest so he concentrated on reaching into her pocket. When John had reached for her he had pinned her arms to her side and on instinct her hands had reached back behind her to hold onto his jacket, so only his hands were free. He slipped his hand down over her lower abdomen and immediately stopped.

"John, that's not my pocket," Helen muttered.

"No, it's not," John smirked and chuckled wickedly. He knew it was a laugh that would fire Helen's blood, though under the circumstances that probably wasn't the best idea. John moved his hand and felt the outline of her phone.

"Behave John." Helen ordered half heartedly. She smiled and was glad that he couldn't see her.

"It's no fun," John chuckled again and slipped his hand into her left pocket. He gripped the phone and drew it out. Holding it up he made sure she could see it.

"Bugger," Helen growled and saw the screen was cracked, but a small ray of hope existed. The phone was still working and she could get a message to Will. "John, I'm going to try and move my right arm so I can deal with the phone." Even as she spoke Helen was moving her arm and heard John suck in a sharp breath of pain.

"Hurry up," John said between gritted teeth.

Helen stopped shifting, "John what's wrong with your chest?"

"Just a little pain, nothing more," John said quickly.

"Even though I can't see your face, I can tell you're lying." Helen muttered and freed her right arm. She took the phone and dialed Will just hoping that her protégé would answer. More ringing and Helen doubted Will would answer and her suspicions were confirmed when his voice mail picked up.

"That's not good," John whispered.

"No, it's not but at least we won't suffocate," Helen replied and looked at the small filter of light that danced over them. She shifted again and thought of the last time she had been this close to John for more than ten seconds for a teleport. It was the last time they had been in bed together, winter had descended on London, and they had been turned toward her window to watch the falling snow. John had been snuggled behind her with one arm under her head and the other over her waist while his fingers traced small circles over her flesh. He would whisper in her ear about different thoughts that would enter his mind; they would range from thoughts of her while she was thinking, or thoughts of science, but most of his thoughts were of her. John had once told her about a vivid dream he had had pertaining to her. She had been in the middle of a grove of trees and the sun had been beating down on her golden curls making her appear to be a Goddess. Helen had told him that he was beginning to deify her and he only laughed. But whenever he was near her heart would beat like a wild horse when ever he held her, touched her, kissed her, or whenever he was within sight. That was the power John had over her; her body still recognized him and was still under his spell.

"Despite the pain, this is very nice," John muttered and shifted even though the pain in his chest was more severe. He remembered when they had been down in the basement where the FIVE met and he had lured her into the shadows. It had been so naughty that he had to tempt her before the others arrived. John had pulled her back into a dark corner with her back to his chest and his lips nibbling at her neck, her perfectly smooth, supple neck. She gasped and brought her hands back to fist them in his hair as he feasted. He placed sweet, torturous kisses to her pulse point and then nipped at her jaw. She would shudder and gasp his name in such a way that it became and auditory drug for his senses. At one point they had stayed in the shadows even after their friends had entered. John always knew that James knew what they had been up to in the depths of the darkened corners. He had been, and still was, hopelessly addicted to the drug that was Helen Magnus. Maybe that was what happened to all men when they were in love? And John was certainly in love with Helen, then and now.

"Yeah, it is," Helen agreed and tried to block out more memories of his body against hers while she fought against the pain in her side. John moved his hand back under her left side and placed pressure to her wound again and it made her suck in a sharp breath of pain.

John was getting tired and feeling more and more pain as it was. Letting his mind drift John took another pain inventory of his body; now the only thing that hurt was his ribs. Maybe he could summon enough strength to take them back to the Sanctuary. "I'm going to try to teleport us back."

"John, don't. You're hurt and you need to conserve your energy," Helen chided. Without looking she dialed another number; she called the main line of her Sanctuary just hoping someone would answer.

"Yeah, this is the Sanctuary."

"Kate, thank the Gods," Helen heaved a sigh of relief.

"Magnus, why are you calling the main line?"

"Kate, we're trapped. There was a cave in and we managed to get lodged in an air pocket." Helen explained and knew that Kate would understand and respond immediately. With Will she would have had to explain every single detail and that would have taken time.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can," Kate disconnected.

John tightened his hold on Helen slightly and felt moderately relieved that she had contacted someone. It felt like they had been trapped for hours, though he was certain it couldn't have been more than two hours at the most. All they would have to do now is wait some more, and then keep waiting for her rag tag group to find them. John guessed that they were looking at a few more hours down in this hole. But any time he could get with Helen alone was a gift from the Gods. It would be alright for him to fall asleep, just rest his tired eyes and aching body until helped arrived. Even if sleeping was a bad idea John was so tired. The last thing he heard was Helen's voice calling his name.

**SANCTUARY:**

Helen watched over John as he slept in one of the beds of her Infirmary. She knew that after he had fallen asleep she had followed him. In the confined space, even though there had been air, Helen had found herself fighting off the first waves of sleep. First she had felt her eyelids slip closed and then the next thing she knew someone was digging them out. She had woken from the exhausted sleep but John hadn't.

"Mmm…"

Helen pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked at John again. His eyelids fluttered open and he stared up at her; his brilliant blue yes that she loved so much. Moving from her chair she sat on the edge of his bed and just smiled. She knew she was the only one in there so smiling at the notorious killer was acceptable within the confines of their solitude, "Can you sit up for me?"

John took a deep breath and felt pain in his ribs as his lungs expanded with oxygen. Sitting up he braced himself with his palms flat against the mattress that he had been sleeping on. John had never felt so tried in all his life as he had felt when he was in that tiny air pocket with Helen. She moved towards him and started to unbutton his shirt. He actually felt himself start to move back, to try and move away from her warm hands. It was her hands that he wished more than ever that he could feel on his flesh once again.

Helen moved away after she finished unbuttoning his shirt. She had to get two ACE wraps so that she could wrap his ribs. It wasn't her wish to see him in pain, and she knew he was in pain every time he took a breath. When they had been stuck together he knew that she had never been completely over him, not because he had been the love of her life, but because his body felt so right against hers. He was the one man in all creation that fit to her; that made her feel safe; that made her feel. All he had to do was look at her and her heart would race a million miles and hour. No matter how long she lived she would still be attracted to John, and her body would always yearn for his touch; his sensual caresses.

She came back to him and sat down again. Pulling free the edge of the ACE wrap Helen leaned foreword and started to wrap John's ribs. "I know this is hurting, but…" she trailed off as she pulled the bandage tight, so tight that it caused him to yelp in pain. On instinct she stopped and looked into his eyes, but John nodded and she continued. John growled in pain only a few more times before she was finished.

"Thank you," John whispered. He was going to lie back down when Helen's hand cupped his cheek and her lips found his. He tasted her, tasted her unique flavor, and then it was gone.

"That was for saving me," Helen spoke in a gentle voice before she leaned in to give him another kiss. This time she lingered over his lips, lingered over taking some of him. Helen pulled back and whispered, "And that was because I love you. I'll never be free of you and…"

John covered her lips with his fingers and shook his head. After he had taken the creature back into himself again John found that he could erect a steel door between him and it entities mental hold. But even though he had some control it was not perfect and he feared what he would do to Helen. "This is not something we can have, not right now."

"I know, but I wanted to tell you before you inevitably leave me," Helen spoke under his fingers. She needed him to know, wanted him to know. If Helen was determined to throw herself in harms way then she wanted John, the man who could do the most harm to her, she wanted him to know that she still felt for him.

John felt his heart kick start, quiver in his chest, and started to beat at a thunderous pace. She had told him that she loved him, still loved him, and all he could say was 'not right now'. How stupid could he be, but he was thinking of her safety. John reached out with both his hands, cupped her face, and drew her down for another kiss. He fell back into the mattress, Helen fell against his chest, and pain blossomed again through his chest. But no amount of his own personal pain would make him release her lips, not when Helen was kissing him back. For now he would be with her as long as he was able. For as long as he could he would hold onto his sanity, his calm, and his serenity if that meant he could once again taste the sweet bliss that Helen's lips could bestow upon him.


End file.
